


Bottom Line

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Soulmates, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Arranged Mariage/Mafia/Soulmates as requested bySwampchildon Ao3.The Nikiforov Family and the Katsuki Family have been going at each other for several generations trying to control the international prostitution. Now the Bratva has made a business deal the Yakuza can't ignore an Arranged Marriage, binding their families for generations to come. Only downside is the little request at the bottom line.Before the final signature is set, the Russian husband-to-be gets to experience a real 'first night' with the Japanese intended.Problem, the only available member for a first night of the Katsuki's is the son of the boss. Yuuri's been saving his first time for his soulmate, but knowing none of them would survive the war if this deal falls through, giving it up for his family is the best thing he feels he can do.





	Bottom Line

**Author's Note:**

> Day 275 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> This is the fourteenth mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167009800644/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. **All slots are taken!!!**
> 
> The moment I got these prompts I knew exactly what I was going to write. So Happy I finally got there. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Mari puts down the tea only a tad bit harsher than completely necessary, something she would normally get a look for from her mother, she is raised better than that. She can't help but feel the need to throw something, and would be on the training grounds working over any new recruits that would cross her wrong. The hand on her shoulder from Minako helps her keep some of her composure. The calm resolve of her parents do the rest.

"Is it too late to see if the Koreans are interested in a merger with our group? I highly doubt they would ask for such a ridiculous stipulation in the contract." She looks at her parents. But feels her mood sink when Toshiya simply shakes his head. 

"If you become head of this organization and are okay with human trafficking and drugs, it will be on you, as long as your mother and I are the heads we like to keep it to concubines, silk and tea. The Russians respect that." His eyes dart back to the paperwork that was delivered to his home by one of the Russian lawyers. "This price is but a small one to pay for such a security." 

"Small!" Minako's nails dig in Mari's shoulder on her outcry. They are in the privacy of their family room but it would not mean that there could not be any unwanted ears listening in. Mari nods that she understands her bodyguards message at which Minako lets her hand relax a little. "I can understand the marriage bit. Once our hoses are family either one of us is less inclined to turn on the other." Mari takes in a deep breath. "But the humiliation to demand that their leader can have a first night with the intended before the papers are even finalized. That they are basically demanding a virgin from our house. You can not consider it small." 

"Plus who would we even send. Most of the children of house Katsuki visit one of our pleasure houses the moment they are of age to 'sample' the goods. After all we stand known to have the best female and the best male whores this side of the planet." Minako, knows that she has enough respect with the family to speak her mind. "Right now I believe only Nanako and Kurou will be of age and in a position to offer such night." 

"No. They won't." Yuuri raises his voice and puts down his cup of tea. "Nanako will not turn sixteen till the week after the Russians want this to be settled, and Kurou celebrated his sixteenth birthday last night with Momoka from the Lily house. I made the arrangements for this party and the man's first night to coincide months ago." He picks up his tea again to take another sip. 

"Honestly brother how can you be so calm about this. Now we have a substitute that can pass for a member of our house just to fulfill this contract, it is not that we can simply adopt a 'cousin' for this. We would need one we can trust." Mari looks at her parents. "Maybe we could take one of the concubines in training." 

Her mother gives her a stern look and Toshiya is ready to say something, but Yuuri chimes in first. "That won't be possible Mari. Just think about it, we have been battling the bratva over some of our trade routes for generations, we have gotten extensive information over exactly who is who in that organization." Mari looks at her brother. "Do you honestly believe that they do not have the exact same dept of intel about us? This contract was delivered to our family home, not our main house, a home most of our own people don't even know where to look for. They know exactly who is, and who is not a part of our family, and I have little doubt they know who is available for this." 

Yuuri looks at Minako who gives him a nod with a sad look on her face. "With Kurou unavailable there is only one member of this family who can offer a first night, and I think they made the contract in such a way to assure that option. After all the lawyer was in the neighboring town for three days before delivering this contract. I don't think he was lost or was waiting for our location. I think he was waiting for the confirmation that Kurou had acquired the first night and that the act was done." 

The silence that befalls over the family table is heavy. Hiroko pours all a new cup of tea. "Still Yuuri, you said that we still have one member that is available. I have been going over every option in my mind but I can not find it. Who are you talking about?" 

Yuuri sighs deeply. It was a secret he had never planned to share with his family, to his knowledge only Minako knew about it, but somehow the Russians figured it out and were now using it as a pressure tool. "When I was eighteen Minako had taken me to our largest house for there was going to be a whole group up for the first night auction. It turned out one of the concubines that night was the soulmate of one of the men at guard." Mari's face is paling realizing what Yuuri is telling.

"You did not." She looks at Minako. "Tell me he didn't." Minako nods.

"Yuuri bought the girls first night, let the guard have it, then at morning payed the release fee stating that they had locked eyes when the guard had come to check on them." Minako sighs and looks at Toshiya and Hiroko, who both have turned as pale as their daughter. "Yuuri is still untouched himself." 

"Father, Mother. You can not even for one second take it in consideration. This is Yuuri we are talking about. How would the Russians even know." Toshiya sighs.

"Probably the same way we know of that one drunken night out of the Nikiforov heir. There are always more eyes and ears involved than we would like to consider." Hiroko puts her hand on her husbands arm, giving him the soft reassurance he needs, hands that could kill a hundred enemies. "Yuuri, you are aware that this will make you nothing but a second spouse to the leader. Sure his first wife died almost twenty years ago, but he has a son older than you." 

Yuuri nods, knowing everything there is to know about Andrei Vasilivech Nikiforov from his intense research into the Nikiforov family, he also knows about Victor Andreivich Nikiforov and the late wife, and mother. He looks at the contract again, and the small rumor his friend Phichit had picked up, it could be.

"Honestly mother. I do not think it will be a problem. I am more upset that I will not have the chance to marry my soulmate if I ever meet them than I have any hard feelings about doing this for the family. After all, we do not have much choice." 

With that, although Mari tries voicing some complaints over the next few days, the meeting is ended and the Nikiforov's are informed by their lawyer that the Katsuki's accept the terms of the merger contract. 

Yuuri is taken to one of the houses to be prepped for his first night, which is annoying as he was already instructed about it as a child growing up, except he was now learning what his duties were on the receiving end. Meaning he had to learn how to endure without making a sound, without cramping up, to allow his body to be used for another persons pleasure. His only console is that Minako went with him to supervise, and that she smuggled in his phone against the rules of the house, so when Phichit sends the last news he has someone to share it with. 

The ride back to the house on the eve of his night with his soon to be husband is nerve wrecking. Not for the least that instead of it being in the relative safety of the concubine house the Nikiforov's insisted it to be at the main house, which means every member of the family present will see Yuuri being led into the house in a white concubine robe with the knot in the front and his eyes blindfolded, but also because this means he will have to endure it within a relative close distance of his parents. 

He is helped out of the car by Minako, and soon he feels Mari also helping him along the passage ways and up the stairs to the room that is prepared for him. Because of the blindfold his ears pick up all the mumbling going around. As sure as he thought he hears several of his cousins chuckle about the son of the head being guided as nothing more than a whore for the Russians to use. He also knows by the sudden shuffling and gulping sounds that who ever gets caught by either Mari or Minako was treated to a very nasty look. 

"Katsuki Yuuri?" The voice makes Yuuri stop in his track just outside of the room prepared. He turns his head towards the slightly accented woman's voice. "Good. I was told to check if it was really you." Yuuri nods and continues his movements. 

He is guided into the room and softly let down to the bed, he feels Mari Take his hands and tie them at the top of the mattress where they will be visible at all times. He feels Minako pull the thin sheet over his body and put down the two containers containing the creams that are meant for the night. Minako places her hand on his cheek. Mari places her hand on his other cheek. Both woman respect the rules that till the deed is done none is allowed to speak in the room. He feels them leave, letting him to wait alone for who is to come. 

He knows Minako has taken to stand watch outside of the door, probably together with the woman who checked if it had been really him. That remark had made it very clear that they had indeed known exactly who they had wanted. Yuuri sighs, he knows that if they had specified him in the contract his parents would have refused it in a heartbeat, all he can now hope is that Phichit's information once more is absolutely true. 

Toshiya and Hiroko look up when The head of the Nikiforov family walks into their sitting room. He is closely followed by his two top advisers Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya. Behind them is the lawyer that had delivered the original contract, Georgi Popovich, who keeps standing after the others take their place. 

"Welcome to our house Andrei Vasilivech Nikiforov, may the business we discuss be favorable to us all." Hiroko looks at the man with taxing eyes. The thought that this man will be taking her son makes her a bit cold inside. So when he laughs she tenses. 

"Please, let us be less formal. After all, come tomorrow we are going to be family, so let us enjoy this evening. We have many things to celebrate." The man signals to Yakov to pull out a bottle of Vodka. "I have every intent to enjoy this final night. You see," he leans forward as if to let them in on a secret "As of two hours ago I am no longer the head of the Nikiforov house. I have abdicated." He nods. "So tonight our sons will spend their first night together, and tomorrow we can enjoy seeing our boys getting married." 

Yuuri hears the door being opened, and the soft hum from Minako. His feels the need to let the breath he had kept in go knowing that Phichit had once again be right. Apparently Victor Nikiforov had indeed taken over from his father. Having seen the other man on many pictures, and following his actions over the year, he knows he is not an unnecessary cruel man. So he at least knows it is not going to be too uncomfortable. 

By the time the man has prepared him to the point of bursting his skin, by fondling his feet, caressing his legs, and swallowing him down his throat while prepping him, Yuuri is reconsidering the cruel levels he had been informed about. His breath hitches slightly when Victor finally pushes into him, knowing that as the rules of his house stand he now belongs to the man, when Victor ghosts his lips over Yuuri's softly cradling his cheek he nearly starts crying. Victor places his cheek against his and starts moving. All Yuuri can think of is that he is being loved, it feels like he is being made love to, this makes him shiver.

After some time Victor's movements speed up and become slightly more erratic, till he lets out a muffled moan right next to his ear. Yuuri feels the release pushing inside him forcing him over the edge, before he can let out the scream he feels coming up he finds Victor closing his lips over his mouth, sealing the deal. Yuuri drops back on the mattress from the arch his back had made.

Victor leans over the man he has taken as his own, the soft blush on his cheeks revealing a sated partner, he moves his hands up and unties Yuuri's hands before removing the blindfold. He needs to see the eyes of his intended, after all Victor convinced his father to go along with his plan for one reason and one reason only. 

When Yuuri opens his brown eyes they are met with the clearest blues. The moment this happens a jolt goes through both of their bodies as if they are touching an electric fence. The sensation is something everyone hopes to feel but so many are not granted, and it brings tears to Yuuri's eyes. Victor rubs them away with his thumb. He then leans in and kisses Yuuri thoroughly, who with his hands finally released reciprocates with a passion, feeling a connection one could only feel with a soulmate.

The wedding the next day is one highly celebrated by the Russians and Yuuri's family members. The fact that Victor brought his dog along to be a part of the ceremony just makes Yuuri feel like he could truly, absolutely, love his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
